darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JAlbor/Top Ten Bosses
With Dark Souls Prepare to Die Edition and the Artorias of the Abyss DLC releasing later this month, I thought it would be a good time to visit some of the deadliest and most entertaining bosses of Dark Souls for the new soon-to-be fans. Below are my pick for the ten most fun bosses to fight, in no particular order. Yes, many of them are hard to defeat, but this is about the joy of fighting (and defeating) these epic beasts. Check out the list below and then vote on your favorite! Be sure to let us know why you made your choice in the comments below! Chaos Witch Quelaag Quelaag is a daughter of the Witch of Izalith, and along with most of her family failed to escape and was corrupted by the Chaos Flame. Quelaag and her sister became spider-like creatures with their original torsos extending from the monsters's backs, and made their home in Quelaag's Domain near Blighttown. Four Kings Four Kings is a boss found in the Abyss through New Londo Ruins. The player will need to wear the Covenant of Artorias Ring obtained from Great Grey Wolf Sif to safely enter their battle arena. Gwyn, Lord of Cinder Gwyn, Lord of Cinder, is the final boss and one of the original lords who vanquished the Dragons. He is the Lord of Cinder and the father of the Dark Sun Gwyndolin and Princess Gwynevere; he is also the nephew of the Allfather Lloyd. Pinwheel Pinwheel is a boss found in The Catacombs. Players must defeat it in order to reach the Tomb of the Giants. He creates an army of deadly clones that can overwhelm players if he goes undefeated for too long. Seath the Scaleless Seath the Scaleless is a boss found first in the The Duke's Archives and then the Crystal Cave. For his help in defeating the Dragons he was granted a Dukedom by Gwyn, Lord of Cinder. During this time he began to research the scales of immortality, though was driven mad by his research. He commands the Channelers. Stray Demon Stray Demon is an optional boss found by returning to the Undead Asylum. The Stray Demon is similar to the Asylum Demon from the game tutorial, but is far more powerful. Among other things, it is no longer susceptible to Black Firebombs. The Stray Demon is fought by falling through the floor in the middle of the room that had housed the Asylum Demon. The Bed of Chaos The Bed of Chaos is a boss found in Lost Izalith. It is a unique boss that players do not fight directly. Instead, players must destroy its roots. Also, dead players can return and defeat the boss without having to redo damage. Dragon Slayer Ornstein and Executioner Smough Dragon Slayer Ornstein and Executioner Smough are a pair of bosses found in Anor Londo. The player must fight both at once. When one is killed the remaining one absorbs their dead comrade and receives a HP, damage and resistance boost (Ornstein grows in size while Smough becomes electric), as well as recovering all lost HP. Capra Demon The Capra Demon is a boss found in the lower area of Undead Burg, and later encountered as a regular enemy in the Demon Ruins. It resembles a humanoid with a goat's head and it wields two Demon Great Machetes. Gaping Dragon Gaping Dragon is a boss found in the Depths. It seems to be a giant dragon split open, with massive teeth protruding out of its stomach and chest. There's a small chance the dragon will open its huge chest-mouth and spew out purple goo covering almost the entire battle zone. Which is your favorite boss? Chaos Witch Quelaag Four Kings Gwyn, Lord of Cinder Pinwheel Seath the Scaleless Stray Demon The Bed of Chaos Dragon Slayer Ornstein and Executioner Smough Capra Demon Gaping Dragon Category:Blog posts